


BlingBling

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The lads decide to get 'emselves a new bit of bling...





	BlingBling

Oh, Sam and Chris are gonna go ballistic. Why'd he agree to this...it's not like he needed an excuse to put himself in more pain.

Ray turns his head, sees Gene gripping the sides of his chair and grins, least he isn't the only one suffering.

"Guv, think p'raps this wasn't such a great idea"

Gene yelps, bats at the fingers pinching him and nods his head, "Might be right, Raymondo, how'd we end up 'ere anyway?"

Ray shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten, trying to ignore the searing pain shooting through his chest, "Uh, booze. Last I checked, we was in the 'Arms and gettin' pissed"

Growling at the guy stood over him, Gene sinks his teeth into his cheek and thinks of happier things; Sam on his back, whimpering and wiggling. Sam on all fours, bucking and bracing. Ok, Sam's not gonna be too happy when he sees what Gene's doing to himself but at least he's good for taking his mind off the pain.

"Next time I decide to drag us out for a sight seein' trip, hit me, tie me down, I don't care jus' stop me, right!"

Ray snorts, imagines trying to do any of those things and getting himself a slap but nods. When he realises Gene's still got his eyes shut he grunts and agrees, "Yea sure, whatever you say, jus', do me a favour in return..."

"Ouch!...What.."

"Don't let me drink ever again...Fuck! Get your soddin' hands off me"

The guy still stood over Ray smirks and hangs on to the writhing man, "I can't stop now, we're half way through"

"Jus' hurry the fuck up then 'cos I'm 'bout to kick you all round this room, an' try not to pinch so tight"

Gene hears Ray threatening the poor bloke hovering in front of him and looks at the man shuffling from foot to foot and eyeing his chest. "Jus' get on, don't worry, not gonna take me gun out an' shoot ya"

He nods his head, continues his work and breaths a sigh of relief when the man with the honey coloured hair's finally got one thick silver ring in his left nipple.

Gene's skin tingles where the metal enters his flesh but it's not too bad now that the geezer with the needle isn't fishing around in his skin. Turning his head, he watches as Ray's 'attacker' finishes his task. Straightening up, the guy nods, gives the gold hoop a flick and pales when Ray growls at him and lunges forward.

"Sergeant, sit down"

"But..."

"Jus'...sit"

Ray grumbles, rubs at his aching nipple and almost shoots through the roof.

******

The next morning, Ray and Gene are sat in the canteen, still fighting the urge to scratch their newly acquired bits of jewelry and trying to come up with a way of keeping it a secret from their respective partners.

"S'no way I'm gonna be able to keep his hidden for long. Chris already got his'self in a paddy last night 'cos I came 'ome stinkin' of booze and refused to..."

"Too much info, Carling"

"Ya see what I mean though, ain't gonna be easy. They'll find out eventually"

Gene scratches the back of his neck instead of raking his nails over his chest and ponders the merits of body piercing.

"Know what ya mean, Sammy sat there this mornin' with a face like a slapped arse 'cos I wouldn't get in the friggin' shower with him. What the hell we gonna do?"

Ray spots the objects of their conversation come wandering into the room and coughs, nods toward the two men and goes silent.

Gene looks up, sees Sam staring at them suspiciously and waves as innocently as possible. Bugger.

Chris turns to Sam, whispers something in his ear and heads towards their table. 

Ray's shifting guiltily in his seat and looking anywhere but at Chris. He's never been any good at lying to his other half. Not that he's lying, just..being economical with the facts. It's a bit bloody ridiculous though. He's never gonna be able to keep his chest covered and Chris'll start to sulk if he keeps refusing to shag him.

The man can be such a girl sometimes.

Sam's watching Ray squirm and Gene nibble on a hang nail and knowing that they're up to something. They're so easy to read. The pair of them might as well be wearing signs round their necks saying 'Sneaky and underhanded. Ask me how'

Sam turns to Gene, pins him with a look that says 'don't mess with me' and leans forward, planting his hands on the table top.

"So, any particular reason you two look like you've just run over the neighbours cat?"

Ray coughs again and Gene has to hide the smirk fighting it's way onto his face. Looking up, eyes as wide and as sweet as he can manage, Gene smiles, "Us, nothin' wrong with us, Gladys"

Sam pushes closer and flicks a brow at him, "Then explain to me, why, when I went to do the washing this morning after you practically ran out the flat, there was a bloody stain on the inside of your breast pocket and I found what passes for antiseptic wipes in your trousers"

"Anti-wha'?"

"Never mind, the point is, what the bloody hell'd you two get up to last night?"

Ray's still fidgeting and fighting the urge to leg it when Chris walks behind him and rests a hand on his shoulder, making it look like he's using Ray to lean on. Flexing his fingers, digging his nails into Ray's back, Chris leans down and whispers in his ear, "I'd also like to know, why you came home smellin' like rubbin' alcohol an' went to bed wearin' your work shirt"

Gene watches Ray open and close his mouth like a gold fish and wills him to come up with a suitable explanation. The man's a wet fart when it comes to interrogation, good job he's usually sat on the other side of the table.

"I..I.."

"Yessss?"

Sam watches the exchange from under lowered lids and feels Gene shift away from the table, "Don't even think about it. Sit down and tell me exactly what went on after you two disappeared last night"

Before Gene can answer, Ray completely loses his bottle and blurts it out, "We got pierced!"

Gene throws his head in his hands and groans. Bloody idiot.

Sam and Chris both straighten, look at each other then start to check them over for new holes. When they can't seem to see any, they both raise their hands and ask, "Where!"

Gene clears his throat and stands up, "Not 'ere"

Sam eyes him up and down, still trying to figure out where he might've stuck a bit of metal and nods.

Ray rises, follows Gene out the canteen and doesn't look at Chris who's smirking at Sam and pointing between them.

This should be entertaining. Wherever it is they've managed to skewer themselves, it's not visible when they're fully clothed. That'd definitely explain Ray's behaviour last night.

They follow them all the way down to lost and found before either of them speaks.

"So, what possessed you to get a bloody piercing, and I ask again, where?"

Gene shudders, remembers the pain of having some honking great bloke poking about in his nipple and pushes the door open. Once inside he and Ray stand beneath the tiny window, with the table between them and their partners and lifts their shirts.

"Oh.."

"My.."

" **God!** "

Chris's the first one round the table, leaning forward, flicking the hoop the same as the piercer had, he pays attention to the way the tiny bit of jewelry glints in the light and tries to make his breathing normal.

He got his friggin' nipple pierced! It should freak Chris out but he finds himself itching to reach out and tug it just to see what Ray'll do.

Sam walks up to Gene slowly, notes the way his eye is twitching and his jaw is clenched and smirks, "Nice" It comes out squeakier than intended and he too is having trouble with cohesive thought. 

...pierced his bloody nipple, Gene Hunt went and got his nipple pierced...

Ray's ring is gold but Gene's is silver and it sits just right against his chest, making his already appealing visage just that little bit more tempting.

Sam never figured himself one for body jewelry but fuck, that's hot. Not just wanna shag you over the hood of the Cortina, hot but pants on fire, losing the will to live, hot.

Ray feels Chris flick the hoop and his legs buckle. Shit. What the hell was that? He's always been sensitive there but damn, that's just not normal, is it?

Chris's grinning and eyeing him like a piece of meat and Ray remembers that they've got company, clears his throat and lowers his shirt. Chris pouts but doesn't protest. It's not the thing to do, having your wicked way with your bloke whilst your DI and DCI are in the room.

Instead of complaining about having his knew toy taken away, Chris chuckles, palms Ray's chest and whispers in his ear, "You'll keep"

Ray shivers, enjoys the way Chris's hands are heating his skin through his shirt and smiles back.

Gene can hear Ray and Chris talking but he's too wrapped up in the look on Sam's face. It's really raw and he's beginning to think decidedly un DCI-like things and that won't do, not when he's surrounded by half his bloody team.

Sam steps forward, close enough to reach out and touch but Gene lets his shirt drop and shakes his head. Sam frowns, mouths 'later' at Gene and moves away.

*****

Gene walks through the front door and feels himself being roughly thrown against one of their shelving units. It's wobbles, sways on the spot but doesn't topple over.

Sam latches onto his throat, sucking the flesh into his mouth and tonguing the reddening skin before biting down and snaking a hand under Gene's shirt.

Gene's back arches and he groans but he doesn't get chance to respond because Sam's got his little finger hooked in his nipple ring and is tugging on it, causing Gene's lungs to seize up and his heart to thump against his ribs.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!"

Sam chuckles against Gene's throat and pulls back. Hooking his free hand in Gene's collar, he lifts and yanks until the shirt's laying forgotten on the floor at their feet.

Gene opens his eyes to see Sam staring at his chest and licking his lips. _Oh, please, please do what I think you're about to_...

Sam lunges forward, takes Gene's nipple into his mouth and threads the tip of his tongue through the hoop. Pulling gently, mindful of the fact it's a new piercing, he continues to run his tongue between Gene's skin and the cold metal.

Gene's nipple must be fused to his bollocks in some way because he can't breath, his skin feels like it's on fire and his cock is straining against the inside of his trousers but he's not got enough nouse or will power to push Sam off so he can strip.

Grunting and pumping his hips against Sam's stomach, Gene grips the back of Sam's head and presses him tightly against his chest.

Sam continues his assault on Gene's nipple until he can't take the noises the larger man's making and has to pull away and start fumbling with his trousers.

Gene takes a second to recover but then his hands join Sam's and they manage to undress in record time.

Together, buck naked and panting, they shuffle away from the shelf and Sam turns, allowing Gene to lean him against the wall.

Sam produces lube from god knows where and Gene finds himself wondering exactly where it came from before he feels Sam lean forward and suck his nipple back into his mouth. All coherent, rational thought flees, leaving Gene a mess of taught nerves all screaming out for the man in his arms.

Snatching the tube and popping the cap, Gene covers his hand and his cock in the cold liquid, gives himself a few hard strokes and slides against Sam. 

Sam plants his feet shoulder width apart and waits for Gene to move forward.

It's not graceful, nor is it gentle but Sam still gasps and slams his head against the wall when Gene shoves himself inside, burieing himself deep.

Gene attempts for rhythm but fails miserably and ends up banging Sam into the wall over and over again as Sam hooks the tip of a finger in the sliver hoop and pulls, hard.

Gene's got enough neurons firing to make him realize he's getting all the fun and grabs at Sam's cock. Setting the same erratic pace with his hand as he is with his hips, Gene pushes Sam towards the edge and waits for him to break before he falls over it himself.

He doesn't have to wait long, Sam whimpers, slams himself down on Gene and shudders around him, clenching his muscles and arching his back.

Gene's squeezed, pulled off his feet by Sam's orgasm and empties himself inside the grasping body still wrapped around him.

Sam recovers quicker than Gene and smiles up at the man now laying completely on top of him. He cranes his neck and brushes his lips against Gene's shoulder, "Remind me to buy Ray a pint later"

*******

Chris's sat in the squad room, waiting for the last of the days occupants to shift out before he can go and find Ray. He's been dying to get his hands on him for hours.

Finally the last person leaves and Chris stands, ready to hunt down his errant partner only to stop and stare as Ray walks in the door, completely devoid of clothing and wearing a grin a mile wide.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"You said 'You'll keep', I've been keepin' all day an' now I wanna collect"

Chris lets his eyes travel the length of Ray's body, taking in his muscled thighs, light dusting of hair across his stomach and chest and his erect cock. Licking his lips, walking towards Ray, he methodically removes every item of clothing and comes to stand in front him. 

Chris leans up, slips his arms over Ray's shoulders and kisses him, long and slow, sliding his tongue against Ray's, allowing the day's frustrations to ebb away.

Ray wraps himself round Chris and lowers them both to the cold floor. The temperature of the tiles makes Ray hiss and arch up, pressing his body into Chris's.

Ray lays flat and Chris crouches over him, legs spread, arse resting against Ray's thighs.

Ray waves the tube of lube in his hand in front of Chris's face and smirks. Chris grins and grabs it off him, "Were you a boy scout?"

"They chucked me out for lude behaviour"

"Figures"

Chris reaches for Ray, squeezes a healthy amount of the sticky liquid into his hand then strokes him until his eyes roll up in his skull. Slapping his ribs, Chris shakes his head and giggles, "None of that, I 'aven't 'ad my fun yet"

Ray grits his teeth and fights down the urge to howl, instead grunting and stilling his hips while Chris reaches round and readies himself.

Once satisfied and a little glassy eyed, Chris shunts forward and lowers himself onto Ray. Enjoying the way his face contorts and his eyes continue to roll around in his head. Hissing, clenching his teeth, Chris leans down and sucks Ray's nipple into his mouth, causing Ray to buck up and almost throw him off.

Groaning and shoving his fingers into Chris's hair, Ray yanks his head up but can't dislodge him so ends up whimpering and spasming beneath him.

Chris takes pity, begins to raise himself up, slides down, gives his hips a little twist and swallows Ray's moan in a kiss.

Straightening, pinching Ray's nipple ring between his thumb and finger, Chris rides Ray with shallow thrusts. Slipping up and almost off of him before sliding slowly back into his lap. Chris watches Ray's eyes flutter and close then feels him emptying himself and can't help the shudder that tips him into his own orgasm.

Chris collapses against Ray's chest, sucks in much needed oxygen and drops a tender kiss against Ray's collar bone, "Remind me to buy the Guv a pint later"

Ray chuckles and nods then feels Chris lift his head, "By the way, where are your clothes?"

 

 


End file.
